Current technology in high voltage connection systems is beginning to utilize conductive polymers in the connector housing designs, particular for use as an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding material as a cost saving alternative to formed metal shield cans. This application of conductive polymers as an EMI shielding material has been limited however because of the challenge of making reliable electrical contact between the conductive plastic and solid metal componentry in the assemblies such as drain/ground interfaces. The interface between conductive plastic and solid metal components is currently made using, knurled bushings that are insert molded into the conductive plastic components and secured to the solid metal components by punched rivets. This type of interface has been found to work in limited applications having very simple geometry of the conductive plastic components. However plastic warping and thermal shock due to differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the metal and plastic components may cause the plastic to break surface contact with the metal components. This severely degrades the electrical contact performance of the interface.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.